


Cupid on the loose

by KawaiiPickle



Category: AU - Fandom, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Cupids, Heaven AU, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is a failure of a cupid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is inspired by Changmin's amazing archery skills http://bit.ly/2cF4s2J. I'm trying to write it since...damn forever and I still have no idea where is it really going. This is my first that kind of fic (and in English) ever so I'm sorry for all the mistakes and every comment is very very appreciated!
> 
> Shout-out to Powerfulsmiles for being my amazing beta-reader <3

It all starts because Changmin is a failure of a cupid.  
He's well aware of that fact, but since he really loves his job, he can't find himself to care that much. He knows he's basically a pain in the Cupid's Headquarters ass, but as long as he still gets missions, he can deal with that sad reality. For seven centuries he has served as a weather angel, taking care of the snow around Korea and finally he felt burnt-out. Decided then to try something totally out of his 'safe zone' and Cupid work looked very promising. And it was and is, except he sucks at it, can't really grab the bow and arrows thing but he tenaciously ignores it. So he has his Cupid pendal, branded bow and arrows and this one extra mode only cupids get - Putto mode. No, Putto wasn't created by old stuffy Renaissance painters. It was an actual Cupid's shape, used for centuries, but yeah...Reinassance was pretty wild time and some unspoken things happened, some Angels got too mouthy with some artists and some secrets were spilled...  
So anyway!  
Changmin actually likes this micro cupid mode. Contrary to the popular opinion, being invisible doesn't make you penetrable or extra flexible. No, you still take up the space, just while being invisible to most human beings. You still need a place to stand or to sit, so of course it's easier when you are the size of a shoe rather than Changmin's normal 6ft-something tall self. At that micro size, you could be anywhere easily: you could sit in a tree, or on parapets or even furniture. You could sit on just about anything, as long as it was big enough for your butt!  
Being this small was convenient, but had some disadvantages too, of course, like the ability of some animals to see angels. For God's only knows what reason, some species can still see angels, even when they are invisible to humans. Most of them ignored them, but here and there you can hear stories about some cupids being attacked by cats who were thinking they were pigeons. One word - humiliating! Take bees for example. Bees love to attack Changmin and he has no idea why. Suffice to say, it's really hard to focus on your job when you have to fight with bees the size of your fist.  
Second thing - clouds. Again, the idea about cupid sitting on small clouds isn't only an old Renaissance painters delulu story. It's a damn true and no one even remembers who came up with this in the first place, but now it is a tradition and one does not simply change a tradition in Heaven! Oh no! Remember Lucifer? Yeah, he tried, alright? So Changmin hates clouds. They are not cute, or fluffy or anything close to cozy. They are soggy, wet and very hard to maneuver and Changmin always gets his butt wet while sitting on one. He has also had to collect his arrows from the ground underneath when his quiver felt through the puff multiple times. But there's not much he can do about it. So right now, sitting on his casual cloud, he looks down on the city park, where his current target should be arriving soon.  
Today his task is quite easy. His target is a young girl who should show up soon, taking a walk around the park. Then she should trip over broken sidewalk and then get saved from falling on her face by young guy who is going to be passing by her just in time. And this is the moment, when he, Changmin, the Junior Cupid 3rd degree, steps into action. When the young couple touch for the first time, he should shoot them both with small golden arrows, strike right to their hearts and start the love flame in both of them. Easy! Day like every day for a cupid. He has a thousand years of cupid traditions and God's Will was on his side, right? What could go wrong? 

Changmin sighs quietly, his grip on his bow shaky. If only it was that easy for him...

Then his first target shows up, and as foretold, the girl starts her casual walk around the park. Changmin gets ready, with angry grunts directing his cloud a little lower and takes out two arrows from his quiver and waits. Just as planned, girl takes the right path and Changmin sees the guy target in the distance. And then everything goes as planned – the girl trips, guy catches her, they look at each other, Changmin aims, shoots...

...and misses miserably.

Mortified, he watches as one of his arrows imbeds itself into guy’s heart, and the second one hits a bench behind the couple.

'Oh god...' The guy drops girl's hand and with confusion mixed with wonder approaches the bench and starts caressing its armrest. ' Oh shit...' Changmin curses again, too terrified to even realize he sinned again.

He's so much in trouble...

 

**

His wings seem heavier than ever when he's on his way back to Heaven and the thought about delying the return and just hide somewhere crosses his mind every few seconds. And, of course, when he reaches Heaven's Gates soon after, the call to the Cupid's main office is already waiting for him. He knows there's no point in leaving it for later, it's obvious what's waiting for him there. No cakes and blessings, that's for sure. So he goes right away. When he reaches the Love Department, the place is quiet and peaceful, only a few cupids flying here and there. It’s a relief really. It is one thing to take a walk of shame, but a totally different thing to do it in front of your friends and coworkers, thank you very much! The Deputy Cupid Boa is already waiting for him in her office and after greetings they sit in silence for a few minutes, with Changmin feeling quietly ashamed, and his boss checking something on her computer. Despite his sadness, Changmin smiles inwardly while watching the scene. This was actually a rare view in Heaven. Computers, that is, not his boss being busy and/or ignoring him. Computers were one of a very few innovations allowed in Heaven and while not all the departments were using them, in the Love Department they had replaced the old paper files used for match making. Now everything was 10 times faster and easier and precise. But the place was still pretty conservative with very strict rules, like, for example: don't mess with Love Missions.

'Ok, we both know why you're here so let's get to the point.' Boa says and Changmin wishes for a second for her not to be so blunt all the time. ' Changmin, what's wrong with you?'

'I'm sorry.' What else he can say? ‘This won't happen again, I promise!'

His boss looks strongly unimpressed with his words as she looks back at the computer. From his angle Changmin sees a long list on her screen.

'If I'm not wrong, I've heard the same vows from you, when you made a girl fall in love with her purse, the another one with a random guy who were just passing by your targets...' She reads as she scrolls down. 'A guy with his car and the day after that a different guy with himself, when you shoot him with both arrows. This list is pretty long, my dear angel...'

Changmin blushes furiously and sinks lower on his chair. He looks away for a second, then looks back with his best puppy eyes. Boa huffs and this time looks him straight in the eyes.

'Changmin, listen, I like you and I appreciate your enthusiasm for this job very much, but we can't just run around and fix things after your fuck ups!' She blushes vividly at that. 'You see? I even curse and sin because of you! Do you know how hard it is to make someone fall out of love? Even when this someone is in love with a park bench?!'

'I know...'

'Listen, you're working here almost a year, but your scores are still like a newbie's, this can't go on like this. You got the same training as the others, you've used all your extra archery lesson hours, but nothing has changed...'

At this point Changmin is sure he can see pity in Boa's eyes and he feels even more humiliated than before. ' Maybe it's time to come to terms with the fact that this is not the job for you.'

'But I like this job!'

'And I would love to work as a guardian angel, but the Lord hasn't blessed me with the right height.' Boa snaps again, and for a second Changmin feels almost proud with himself, because he has never seen his boss so unguarded and pissed. 'Have you ever thought how this poor man felt? Suddenly falling in love with park bench? No one is really prepared for something like that! We can't do such things to humans.'

' Than maybe arrows should not work with inanimate objects,' Changmin murmurs, his temper finally rising. He knows his irritation covers his shame and guilt, but he can't stop his mouth.

' Are you really questioning God's creation?!' Boa's eyes flare and so does her angelic aura and for a second Changmin feels like a mouse facing the lion.

'No! No, of course not!' He totally is, but this time he remembers it's better to shut up. The silence falls between them for a couple of tense seconds and Changmin feels the uncertainty rising in him.

'So now what?' He asks finally.

'I'm not sure yet...' Boa looks away from him and taps her fingers on the keyboard. She studies the list of Changmin's failures once again and looks back at him. ' Take a few days off. Think about all of this...And I will think too. I'll call you when I'm ready with my decision.'

'Yes, boss.' Changmin's heart sinks, but he knows he's still lucky to not be fired right away. 'And what about...this guy from today's mission?'

'That's none of your concern anymore. He got the help already.'

Bowing deeply, he shuffles out of the office in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late with the second part. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> and, once again, big ❤️❤️❤️❤️ to powerfulsmiles for being my beta❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Comments are love!

It all happens because he can't really say 'no' to his friends, their stupid ideas and some particularly not-heavenly beverages. It's all his fault, really.  
After leaving Boa's office he's quite pleased to see two of his friends waiting for him outside. Heaven is definitely not the most discrete place in the Universe so he's not surprised they already know what happened to him.  
And because of him...

'How mad was she this time? Is the greeting he hears from his best friend Kyuhyun, as he pats his back and they start to walk away from Cupid's Headquarters. Kyu is a weather angel and they've worked together before Changmin decided to switch career paths. Right now he almost misses his stress and failure free job.

  
'Very mad.' Changmin admits, his ears still ringing a little. 'She yelled at me.'

  
'Seriously??' The third angel, Minho, looks at him, shocked and slightly impressed. He is a cupid himself so he knows how unusual it is. 'Wow, dude. You've made Stone-Faced Boa scream, that's huge!'

 

'Thanks, but I would do pretty great without that accomplishment!'

  
'Ok, but are you fired?'

  
'No... Not yet, at least? I suppose? She told me to take a break and... think.'

  
'Well then! It's not so bad, I guess?' Kyu pats his back again. 'And since tomorrow's Sunday, a day when even we can rest a bit, let's have some fun tonight!'

  
'Kyu, I don't need more trouble...'

  
'Aww, Chwang, I'm hurt! You know me for so long, you should trust me by now!'

  
All Changmin knows is that he really shouldn't.

 

Despite his worries, their little rendezvous isn't as tragic as it could be with Kyuhyun as the leader. Like the god-fearing and proper angels that they are, they spend some time flying around the Earth, spying on people and making fun of their mortal lives. When it gets dark they head back to Seoul, the city they are attached to. After finding some of their not-so-god-fearing demon friends, they hide on top of Gimpo Bridge and have some (and maybe some more) not-so-very-legal Purgatory Wine. Changmin tries to be the responsible one in the group and he's really careful with  how much wine he consumes. He knows very well what happens when you try to pass the Heaven's Gates drunk and he's not very fond of experiencing this let's-have-a-talk-with-Saint-Peter treatment. He watches his friends getting more and more tipsy with amusement and a little bit of irritation, because at the end of this night, he will be the one trying to sneak them  into  Heaven. But with passing time (and wine) he feels himself relaxing and his mood lifting. Apparently he's not the only one with a better mood because suddenly he sees Kyuhyun shaking demons to get their attention and looking at him with obvious mischief.

'Guys, guess why are we drinking tonight!' Changmin tenses, sensing where this conversation is going and that he won't like its destination.

  
'Because you always do?' Kibum, the pretty fire genie answers and the rest laughs drunkenly.

  
'Well...obviously.' Kyu admits and laughs too, but then he points at Changmin and the cupid swears he will drop Kyu's drunk butt in front of Heaven's Gate for Saint Peter's mercy with no regrets. 'We drink because Changmin pissed Stone-Faced Boa off so much, the whole 3rd Heaven heard her screaming.'

  
'Shut up, Kyu.' Yup, definitely the dropping of his friend on Peter's mercy will happen. Changmin can feel his ears burn with humiliation.

  
'No way!!' the Demons cackle, spilling wine all over themselves. Hyuk, the night demon, moves closer to Changmin and practically climbs into his lap with excitement. 'What did you do!?'

  
'Come on, Chwang, tell them!' Minho prods him too and Changmin is ready to re-evaluate all his friendships.

  
'I hate you, man!'

  
'What did you do?' Now both demons are hovering over him with red glowing eyes and Changmin knows them well enough to not resist much longer.

  
'I messed up my mission again, ok?'

  
'Well, that's obvious, but how badly this time?'

'I made a guy fall in love with a park bench.' He admits.

  
'Oh man! The guy must be so confused, damn! Can you imagine?!'

  
'I would prefer not to...'

  
'Let's go and check on him!'

  
'What?! No! Leave the poor man alone!'

  
'Don't be so shy, Changmin!' Kibum cackles, standing up and flexing his wings. 'Besides, it’s in your best interests to see if the guy's fine'

  
'Boa said they've already sent someone to fix him!' Changmin despairs.

  
'Dude, you know it's not that easy, right?' Minho laughs and follows the demons down the bridge.

  
   
He has no answer to that. As much as he tries to ignore such things, he really feels guilty every time he fails his mission. He can deal with causing some trouble to his boss and other angels and he may find some people mostly annoying, but he wants to see his targets in love, he likes to make them happy...

 

And when he makes a mistake like the one today, falling someone in love with someone else or some object – this is a serious situation. Just like Deputy Boa said – it's not so easy to fall out of love someone. The Cupid’s arrow is made from God's Will after all, it’s effect is not something you can cancel just like that. There is a special Angel who does that, removes the arrows as well as the results of the arrows (and Changmin is pretty sure the guy hates his guts by now).

 The poor victim of Changmin's wonky eyesight immediately forgets about his or her unfortunate feelings, but the feeling of loss and emptiness stays for a while in their heart.

  
So without any further objections, Changmin leads them to his victim's house. It's late at night and he expects him to be fast asleep by now. At least Changmin really hopes he is so he can check in on him and then finally go back home. The small flat is dark and empty though and their drunk enthusiasm dies a little. The guy could be anywhere and looking for someone Changmin saw only for a few minutes seems pretty pointless.

And boring. They aren't THAT concerned in the end, this was mostly just for their amusement and Changmin’s suffering. Changmin decides to check his victim’s work place too, just to be sure. If he isn’t there, then Changmin can go back home and sleep his shame away. His friends agree and follow him few block away.

  
Sometimes, when Changmin has some spare time before the mission, he follows his targets and just watches them. They always get the full data about their targets, with all the places they live and work and go out, so they can find the best place for them to make their 'attack'. But for Changmin it is also a good reason to just spy on people a little. He likes to watch the humans world, likes many aspects of it, like food, traveling, all these silly thing they do just for fun like listenning to music or watching movies or even going out with friends just to talk and drink. Sure they do things like that in Heaven too, just on Earth it all seem to be more..free. The truth is he haven't spy on this particular guy that much before, but he finds his work place without major problems.

  
The whole two-storey building is dark and quiet except for one window on the 1st floor. When they get closer they can see the sign 'T-Style Dance Studio' above the entry and they hear music coming up from the window. Turning into their micro modes and scaring a few pigeons away, they sit on the window still and stare.

 The whole room is big and empty except for a few chairs gathered in one corner and one small table with music player nearby. One wall is covered with mirrors and there's only one person in front of them, dancing. The guy is tall and dressed in sweat pants and a tank top that does nothing to hide his well toned body. He's covered in sweat, but his moves are smooth and precise; his eyes are focused, watching his own moves in the mirror. He's dancing to some slow song, drops to the ground rolling his hips against the wooden floor and Changmin can feel his ears getting hot and red. It must be the wine, he thinks, feeling so surprised to see the guy he saw last time hugging a bench now dancing passionately like there's nothing else on his mind.

'Is that him?' Minho whispers into Changmin's crimson ear, like he doesn't want to disturb the man even when he can't obviously hear the Cupid.

  
'Yeah...' Changmin frowns. He expected to find this guy in a lost and confused state. Instead he's dancing like he owns it, like nothing strange happened to him this morning.

  
'What's his name?'

  
'Yunho.' Changmin recalls his target's data files.'Jung Yunho'

  
'He looks fine to me.' Hyuk yawns, obviously disappointed. 'This is boring, I'm leaving.'

  
'Yeah, let's call it a night.' Minho agrees, grabbing Changmin's arm. 'Come on man, the guy is fine.'

  
'Yeah...' But Changmin himself doesn't feel fine at all.

 

**

Changmin spends the whole Sunday lazing around Heaven. He does his usual angel duties like he always does, but since he's on Cupid detention, he's basically free to do as he pleases for the rest of the day. He keeps himself busy as much as he can, but for the whole day the memory of dancing Yunho is stuck in the back of his mind. He has no idea what makes this man so unforgettable but when the day ends, he knows he needs to see him again.

  
Only this time he needs to be fully sober.

So the next day he finds himself in his Putto form again, sneaking into the dance school, looking for Yunho. He finds him in a smaller studio this time. The room is filled with kids, and Changmin hides himself on huge speaker. He's not sure what exactly is he doing there, watching this man, but he can't force himself to leave. He isn’t even sure he could get his body to move away from Yunho.

  
It's not like I have anything else to do right now anyway, the Cupid tells himself, but even he knows this is a very lame excuse.

  
Changmin stays there for the whole class, and then another and another and then he follows Yunho to his second job in small coffee shop when he work's as a barista. At the end of the day, he finds himself slightly...confused.

 It's not like Yunho is the first human Changmin has found to be attractive, although his smile is amazingly charming. He's an angel in the end – liking people is big part of his job. Not the most important part of his job for him, if he should be honest, but still...

 There's something about the way Yunho is so full of grace and power when he's dancing, and then fluff and clumsiness when he's just walking, the way even the grumpiest and most annoying kid turns into little angel in his presence, the way his laugh turns his feline eyes into actual crescent moons and the way he seems like a genuinely happy person...For a second Changmin feels ridiculous enough to think that Yunho is actually an angel in human form, but then he watches him practice his solo routine, which is so full of sensual body rolls and hip thrust it makes it decidedly obvious that he is not. Angels don’t move in ways designed to make people’s tongues fall out of their heads. All of those wonderful things together make Changmin unable to leave, so he decides to stay and watch him for another hour and then another like he needs this one more piece of proof that Yunho is indeed like this.

  
He arrives back at his dorm later that night and lies on his bed for a few hours thinking about the way Yunho was gushing over a small dog one of his coffee customers had brought in, and finally the idea that was forming in the back of his mind the whole day pops up.

 Yunho is a very charming and lovable human being. Curious more than ever about him, Changmin once again checks the data he got about Yunho before his mission and reads the info more closely now. He has his life sorted out, it seems. He loves his job, has some dreams he is achieving, he's close with his family and has a few very good friends. All he really needs more is someone to share this life with. Without a doubt, he deserves to fall in love with someone right for him. And now, knowing that, Changmin feels even more guilty for messing up this mission. But now he also feels even more determined to fix this.

  
He will help Yunho to fall in love. He will find the right person for him and make them fall in love with each other. In the end, he's the Cupid, right?

  
And if he's lucky enough, maybe this will save him from losing his job...

**

 Determined to do this the right way this time (by obviously breaking all the rules by acting alone behind his boss's back, it rings in the back of his head) he decides that the best way to start his private mission is to get to know Yunho the best way he can. This way he will be able to pick the best partner for him.

  
 This idea sounds perfectly reasonable in his own head and armed with this argument he flies to Earth again. It's late evening and Yunho is alone in his studio. Changmin sits on the window sill and carefully fixes his position. He's in his cupid form, so he doesn't need much space, but the window is small and overlooks a small back alley. There are some trashcans right under him, so he still has to be careful. Now, when he's actually here, spying on this poor man...he feels like a creep. The reality of him not really knowing what he's doing and just following some inexplicable drive hits him hard. Some pigeons are sitting nearby and he can swear they are judging him. Being judged by pigeons, it's tragic, he despairs.

 Bravely ignoring birds, he looks back through the window and, with small pang in his heart, he sees Yunho leaving the room. The light inside goes off and then he's sitting there cold and alone, illuminated only by small street lamp. He can hear pigeons getting closer to him, and he's ready to fly away himself, when suddenly he hears foot steps as someone obviously comes closer. Seconds later, Yunho turns the corner and starts walking in his direction.

  
 Absolutely shocked, the angel loses his balance and with no time to register what's going on, he falls face down onto the trashcans and rolls onto the sidewalk. Through the noise made by cans and scared birds he can hear Yunho's short scream of surprise and fear and when he opens his eyes, Yunho is looking right at him!

  
 His non-existent blood freezes in his heart when the terrifying truth gets to him – in the shock from falling down, he had lost his concentration and he had lost his micro form, returning to full human-esque size!

 In his angelic form, in his secret and sacred supernatural being form, he is invisible.

 Now he's lying face down in the alley, surrounded by trash and pigeons, and a very shocked Yunho can see him in his full glory.

 Changmin feels panic bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he dares to look up at Yunho who's looking down on him with a mirrored expression of surprise.

   
 He's so screwed, he will get banished from Heaven, he will have to brainwash Yunho...

  
 But then Yunho reaches out to Changmin and angel flinches.

 'Hey, are you ok?' Human asks, grabbing Changmin's hand.

 The angel gets up and watches Yunho looking around them with confusion. 'What happened? Where did you fall from?'

 Human drops his hand and angel immediately misses his touch. He frowns.

'Uh...' Changmin's mind is racing, searching for a human-reasonable reason for him to be here in a state like that, wearing nothing but white short toga and golden sandals. It looks like Yunho thinks he's a human, so what can a human do in a place like this at an hour like this...

  
'I was...er...looking... for my...cat? Here? I thought I saw her behind the trashcans...' He tries desperately to look innocent and concerned, and when Yunho smiles with understanding, he's ready to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

 But then Yunho looks at him really and the view in front of him seems to finally get through to the human. The angel freezes when his brow furrows, only to relax second later. Yunho smiles.

  
'Some crazy dress party is going on I guess?' He says, eying Changmin's bow and arrows. 'You are a student from the dorms right there, right?'

  
'Uh...yes?' There are in fact some student dorms a block away, he did a mission there once. Now he grabs the idea about pretending to be some crazy student like it's a life-line. He doesn't dare to believe his luck yet, but maybe he will be able to get away with this...

 He streches his tense arms a little and the move makes his wings straighten. Yunho's feline eyes widens when he sees them and another pang of anxiety hits the angel.

  
'Woah, these are awesome! I've never seen fake wings looking so realistic!!' Yunho’s smile widens and Changmin feels a little breathless and a little blinded for a second, but then Yunho makes a move to go behind him and have a closer look. And this can't happen, Changmin knows for sure. 'How are they made? Did you do them yourself? How are they attached to your body, I can't see any strings?'

  
'No, I can't...it's a.... it's a secret. I'm sorry.' Cupid backs off, almost plastering himself to the wall behind him, not allowing Yunho to see his back. The human looks disappointed for a second, but second later his sunny smile is back.

  
'Of course, I understand.' Yunho's eyes roam over Changmin's body for a second, then he collects himself and steps back. 'Ok, I have to go then...and since you are ok... Have fun!'

  
Before Changmin manages to reply with a shaky 'thanks', Yunho passes him with a wave of a hand and disappears into the dark alley.

Only then does the angel feel the tension in his whole body and how stressed beyond belief he is. This sudden rush of information causes him to fall to his knees. He takes a few deep breaths and looks up to the night sky.

  
Lord, that was close. That was so sooo close! Thank you for your mercy!

  
And when he looks down, one of pigeons craps on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, Here's the 3rd chapter, but there are a few things I need to say first:
> 
> \- even though I have the whole damn story done in my head somehow it's really hard for me to write it down so...i don't really know if I will update it anytime soon, tbh :/  
> \- also this chapter is tots raw and un-beta-ed because I'm not really happy with it, but I also can't deal with trying to fix it anymore so i didn't want to bother my lovely Laura with proofreading it,  
> \- so all the mistakes, plotholes, too many suspension points and adjectives are tots my fault and you can only blame me  
> \- I'm more than happy and grateful so many of you like this story and I feel like shit for leaving it like this for now, I promise to come back to it when I'm ready, but...not right now TT_TT

He's not really sure how, but somehow he manages to drag himself back to Heaven and his own room. He feels shaken, unreal, and keeps on thinking about the way it felt to have Yunho looking at him and actually seeing him, how it was to talk to him, laughing with him. He replays in his head the whole scene on and on and kinda can't believe it actually happened.

Well, not him falling down on his butt and making a fool of himself. That's his daily basis.

But talking to human. To Yunho, whose dancing was making him so hot and bothered for couple last days. Beautiful human Yunho who now thinks Changmin is some weird ditz who runs around night streets wearing almost nothing, oh gosh!

That part of the memory makes Changmin especially confused. The fact, that he was able to lie so easily. He lied. A lot! And he has no idea how was that possible, because angles can't lie, are not created to lie, especially not to humans! Well, they do have a free will, of course. But as the creatures living so close to God, they should not be able to sin that easily, to lie so freely! And yet he did...

He doesn't know what to do now, what he should do first, be worried about the lies and go and confess his sins, talk with someone about this whole situation, or just go on with his plan of falling Yunho in love?  
So Changmin lies in his bed, wide awake for the whole night, his mind jumping between confusion and delight, and when the sun rises above the Earth, he's sure that if only he could get a headache, he would have a four migraines by now.

A new day doesn't sooth his confused emotions, but one thing he knows for sure. He has too, at least once, talk to Yunho face to face again.

He knows he shouldn't, that is should be one-time incident. He's lucky enough it has ended like this, that he wasn't exposed. He should never test his luck like this again.

  
Or more like  God's patience.

  
But deep down inside he knows, just knows, that he has too do it.

  
Just once.

  
And then he will stop.

Obviously.

*

 

He goes on Earth as soon as he's free the the same day and after finding an abandoned place he experiments a little with his human form. He can manifest himself in human-like body without the wings, glow and other angel attributes, but he has done this only couple of times before but never in such a serious circumstances. He experiments for a while and when he finally feels confident enough that his wings won't pop up suddenly and out of nowhere or he won't get a pretty glowing aureole in the middle of the city, he flies to Yunho's coffee shop.

 It's late evening and only a few customers are left inside. He watches the shop for a while, and when the space is clear, Changmin materializes himself in the back alley. After making sure he's wearing casual human clothes, blue jeans and plain shirt he heads to the coffee shop.

With no actual plan what he's going to do at all.

Many times before, when he was following his previous targets after his missions, Changmin has heard them talking about having butterflies in their stomach when they were about to meet their crush. He heard them saying things, how they are so nervous they are ready to throw up, so excited they can barely speak. Than makes no sense, he thought then. He has never understood this and saw this as something very human.  
Up till this moment, when he steps inside the coffee shop and Yunho lifts his head and looks at him.

At this moment he almost turns around and runs away, and he can feel blush painting his cheeks and Lord! Since when angles can blush??? Only now he realizes he has no idea what he's doing, that he hasn't thought this through at all.

  
What if Yunho won't recognize him?

  
And what if he will??

  
What on seventh heaven he is doing here?

  
But it's obviously too late to chicken out, so clearing his dry throat he approaches the counter.

'Hello! What can I get you?' Yunho asks politely, looking at him with neutral 'hello-random-customer' kind of expression. Angle feels his ears burn and panicked looks at the menu. His eyes stops on a drink he remembers from his previous visits (stalking) here.

'Um, hi! Strawberry latte machiato, please.' He orders, his voice shaky.

'Coffee so late at night? You don't want to sleep?' Yunho laughs, putting his order in.'Some extras? Milk, sugar?'

'N.. no, that's all.' This small-talk thing freaks him out, but at the same time his whole mind is singing in delight because _he's talking to Yunho_. 'I have to...er...study. Long tonight. Yeah, that's it, I have some tests soon!'  
He's so pleased with his acting right now! He can do it!

'Ok, that would be 4,500 won.' Yunho looks back at him and Changmin freezes in his spot. Money! Oh Saint Peter and all apostols, he has totally forgotten about money thing!

 Panic washes over him.

'Wait, wait, wait...' He cries out while patting himself around pretending to check his pockets.' No, please, cancel it, I forgot my wallet!' He looks back at Yunho with guilt in his eyes, partly real and partly faked, ready for the human to get mad a t him and throw him out of the bar. And end all this whole show right here and there.

  
But Yunho is looking at him with surprise, quickly followed by amusement as he chuckles and gives Changmin one long all-over.

' Ahh, that's ok. It happens with you, students, a lot, actually.' And then something seems to click in his mind.' Hey, haven't we met before?'

Changmin freezes again, his heart jumping in his chest.

  
This is it. This can be it...

' Um...I think...yesterday Evening. In the back alley...' He mumbles with shaky lips. Lord! When was the last time when he was so nervous?! When he felt so many physical sensations?!

' Oh, right!' Yunho beams.' A fallen angel!' He laughs at his joke, and Changmin guts wrenches at how real these words can be quite soon...

Especially if Yunho keeps smiling at him like that.

' So how was the party?' Yunho bussiest himself with the coffee machine again. 'Did you find your cat?'

' Uh,yeah...She was already in my room when I came back, actually. And the party was nice.' Then he realizes Yunho is actually making some latte machiato. 'Oh, you're not making me the coffee, are you?'

' Actually... I am.' Yunho says as he puts the cup on the counter and smiles at Changmin with something cheeky in his eyes. 'Here, it's on the house.'

' Oh...' Surprised but delighted Changmin takes the drink and sits on the high counter chair. Carefully he takes one sip, not really used to humans food. It tastes good and his eyes widen when the sweetness and strawberry flavor hits his taste buds. He looks up at Yunho with wonder in his eyes and realizes that human is watching his carefully. When they eyes meet Yunho laughs and leans over the contour.

' Good, right? Not to brag, but I make the best strawberry drinks in the whole city.'

Changmin hums his approval, mouth too full to answer with actual words. Yunho chuckles at that again and looks at Changmin's mouth wrapped around the straw with a stare that make angel blush. He freezes and for a short second forgets where they are and what's going on, but then Yunho breaks the spell and asks:

' So,what are you studying?'

' I..er..' Fail, Changmin! Another thing he hasn't thought through. 'I mean...theology! I study theology.'

This idea calms his running nerves, at least this is something he has any idea about, right?

' Really?' Yunho looks surprised. 'And you, theology students, run around half naked like last night often?'

He laughs at his own question and Changmin would laugh at this situation too in any other circumstances, but right now his mind goes overdrive. All the lies he's telling are leaving a bitter taste on his tongue and twist his guts and he knows every single one he says is followed by another and this will never end and he can't do it, this is wrong, he really can't do it...

' Oh, God help me, I can't do this...' He moans finally, defeated. His shoulders drops and he pierces Yunho with desperate stare. ' I can't lie, I'm sorry! I wasn't created to lie to people!!' He whispers.

' What...what the hell are you talking about!?' Yunho jerks back, startled, confusion all over his pretty face.

' I'm not a student, I'm sorry!'

' Ok...? Then who are you?'

The silence after that question drags as Changmin stares at Yunho, franticly thinking about his next move.

  
He should leave. He should just run away and forget this ever happened and Yunho will think he was just some random weirdo, Yunho will forget him soon and everything will be as it used to be. The only reasonable thing is for him to leave.

  
Go back to Heaven, confess his sins, change a job maybe...

' I'm your Cupid.' Changmin hears himself saying instead, with a confidence he doesn't feel and with a very strong feeling he's doing something very stupid.

' My what?' If Yunho looked confused a second ago, now he looks totally floored. He takes a cautious step back.

' Your Cupid! You know...the love angel?' Changmin prompts, feeling very strange while trying to explain himself this way for the first time in his existence. ' I'm an angel and I'm responsible for you to fall in love with the right person. I'm here to help you.'

The silence falls again and Changmin feels like he's on the verge of another panic attack. If only he could get one, of course. He just spilled the truth in front of this human, he's still not really sure how and why, but now Yunho must react somehow. He's probably shocked and intimidated, people are no used to face a supernatural being like this, he probably doesn't know what to do now.

  
But to his disappointment his revelation isn't granted with wonder like the way he maybe perhaps was hoping it would. Instead Yunho is looking now at him with some kind of pity and disappointment mixed with anger.

' Look...I don't know if that's some weird student's prank or something...And if it is, it's really lame, seriously. But I have a stuff to do and it's really late.' He huffs angrily, grabs his bag and moves from behind the counter. 'So go and be insane somewhere else, please.'

' What?!'

' I'm closing, so can you leave?'

' What, no! I'm really an angel!' Not being used to someone accusing him of lying, since that doesn't happen in Heaven often, Changmin feels his cheeks and ears burning and his temper rising. He runs after Yunho.

' I'm an angel, look!'

And without second thought he puts his human form illusion down, standing in front of Yunho in his Angel self. In his white thigh-long robe, golden sandals and with big white wings gently framing his back. He's taller than his human form and his aura flares with full force, lighting up the small coffee shop with golden-blue light. Human goes still and pale, so still that for a second Changmin is scared he accidental turned him into stone.

Shit can happen.

But then Yunho whimpers, then screams and runs for his life behind the counter again.

' Please, don't kill me!' He begs trying to hide behind the sink, when startled Changmin follows him there. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't kill me!'

' What!? No, no, I don't want to hurt you!' Changmin is terrified himself and he reaches out, wanting to pull Yunho up and talk some sense into him, but that only makes him almost climb the wall behind his back. Lost on what to do, Changmin sits down on the floor in front of Yunho and slowly changes into human again. When his wings disappear and the supernatural light dims, Yunho relaxes a little. He doesn't stop clutching on the sink though, so Changmin sighs deeply.

' I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to.' He says quietly. 'Sometimes I act too spontaneously, but I don't want to hurt you, I swear.'

Human releases the sink from his grip and scoops closer. They stare at each other for a long moment, finally Yunho clears his throat and asks:

' Who are you?'

' I told you, I'm your Cupid.' Changmin repeats, wanting nothing else now than make sure Yunho is not afraid of him anymore. ' I'm here to help you.'

' But...why?'

That's a very good question, indeed.

' Well, because you were chosen to be paired with your perfect match next and I'm here to do it for you.' Half of the truth is still a truth, right?

Silence falls again. Yunho takes a few deep breaths and touches his temple like he gets a headache.

  
Changmin can't blame him.

'Ok...Ok, This is all very...weird.' He starts and it's obvious he's trying very hard to get a grip of the situation.' Let's say I believe you. Let's say you are, indeed, my Cupid. But...Why do I see you!? Don't you normally work in secret? Like shot people with arrows or whatever from the distance and we really shouldn't know about that?'

' Well, yes, we do...' But im in detention and I have no idea what im doing right now is what Changmin should say and he wants to say but he bursts out instead: 'But you saw me yesterday so I came here today to see if there's any danger in that but I can't really lie that much so I can't pretend to be the student and I'm sorry i scared you but I'm really here to help you and...'

' Wait, wait, wait!!' Yunho breaks his verbal diarrhea and looks at him with even bigger confusion and fear. ' ...are you sure you're not insane? You sound insane!'

' I'm not! Should I show you my wings again?'

' No! No, it's fine, I believe you!' Yunho shots a longing stare at the doors, but Changmin still sits between him and the way out. '...so...what now?

Changmin has no idea. God knows he has no idea, he had some idea before, but it's irrelevant now, because now Yunho knows, Yunho sits here and is looking at him and expects some answers. And Changmin can't stand the shadow of wariness and doubt in his eyes so he has to improvise, he has to create that damn plan.

' Well...' He starts, nervously twisting his own fingers. 'As I said, I'm here to help you fall in love with the right person, right? And since...well...you know about me now and all stuff...' And then he drops all pretense and jumps off the cliff. ' I think we should work together? In attempt to pair you with the best match with the minimal risk of the love fading away...'

Yunho looks stunned, opening and closing his pretty lips for seems like an eternity, only to finally burst out:

'That doesn't sound very professional...'

Changmin huffs. Off all the possible objections...!!

' It is! You will have a control over who I will fall you in love with. Most people doesn't have such a privilege!'

' If you say so...'

' I do say so.!

' So how this should look like? I mean - how do we start?'

Angel takes a longer look at Yunho and finally registers how exhausted he looks. Too many confusing emotions probably, he thinks and feels his own fatigue cutting deep. So maybe it will be better to answer Yunho's question next time.

' I think that's enough for today, you look like you have enough news already. We can talk tomorrow.' He says gently, getting up. Yunho looks at him and frowns, obvious protest on the back of his tongue, then changes his mind last second and with deep sigh he gets up too.

Keeping his distance he passes by angel and gathers his belongings he dropped in fear when Changmin transformed for the first time. The leave the coffee shop in silence and Yunho locks the door behind them.

' So are we gonna meet again tomorrow?' He asks finally, when they just stand on the sidewalk looking at each other warily.

' Yes, we will.' Ignoring the pang of delight that statement caused in his chest, Changmin tries to look calm and controled, not wanting to scare Yunho again in any way. ' I'll find you when you'll be free.'

' Oh, ok...' Again, Changmin is sure there are like hundred question Yunho is desperate to ask, but he swallows them again. Taking a slow step back he's ready to leave. 'See you tomorrow then. Bye!'

' Good bye!' Angel turns around too, ready to hide behind the corner and fly away. But then Yunho's voice stops him.

' Um, one more thing...' Changmin turns his heads and looks at Yunho, curious.'So if we're going to do it...can I know your name?'

' I'm Changmin.' He says and his heart does some silly moves as he gives his name for the first time to a human.

' Changmin?'

' Yes.'

' That's a ...very human name for an angel?' Yunho looks surprised again. Changmin laughs.

' I do have more angelic name, but I would have to sacrifice your soul if I would tell you that name.' He explains

' Is that so?' Now Yunho smiles gently too.' Well, I guess Changmin is fine then. See you tomorrow.'

And with a final hand wave he disappear into the night, leaving Changmin behind.


End file.
